


Back in Time (A birthday present)

by messyfanficauthor_13



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gift Fic, M/M, This is being tagged by the 'husband', This isnt even close to accurate, Time Travel, alana is in the fbi, and based this fic on the things I told her, and totally didnt tell me to say that, but thats okay, o-o, obviously my feelings towards jack are not positive, she did it because she loves me, she has only watched silence of the lambs, shes an amazing wife and a good mother, spare her of scrutiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messyfanficauthor_13/pseuds/messyfanficauthor_13
Summary: To my loving "husband", happy 18th birthday! I hope you like the story, smut addition will be posted when we graduate. Please enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasyRyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/gifts).



> To my loving "husband", happy 18th birthday! I hope you like the story, smut addition will be posted when we graduate. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

The smell of coffee on the streets of Paris was sensible down the long block of buildings and houses. The brunette pushed his hair back as he walked to go buy some. Medical school had been going great and as the young boy had planned, not to mention his new job as a mortician. Receiving his cup of coffee, he’s on his way back to the basement. 

 

(Short chapter but it leads up, I promise.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will hummed, sipping his freshly brewed coffee, his dogs running around in the dewy, wet morning grass. The phone rang and just like that his perfect morning was gone. Answering he heard Jack’s oddly soothing voice came through the line. 

“I need you here on… Its an emergency”

“Okay, I’ll be there” Will answered, hanging up the phone in an instant. He whistled, getting his dogs back in the house and closing the door before heading up the stairs to get dressed. The happy moment of the life choices has just vanished. Once getting to the site of the given address he smiled at Alana, then knitted his brows, staring at the wormhole like portal. He looked to Alana. 

“What kind of ‘X-Files’ crap is this?” 

“Not sure, we have NASA checking it out since it resembles a black hole…” She trailed, watching the figures in white hazmat suits take soil samples around the purplish-blue swirling trap. 

No sound was being produced from the swirl, then again, there isn’t any sound in space, Will thought, observing the hole a bit too closely. No precaution tape had been set up yet, nor was it creating a gravitation of pull anything into it… Was NASA really the right people for this over the FBI? He shrugged, walking around it some more, but refusing to walk the whole circumference. He walked back to Alana, still standing on the edge, his back to the NASA workers.

“So why am I here if we’re unaware of the situation?” He looked up, poking his glasses into the pocket of his flannel. 

“To test it out.” Jack replied, pushing him into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Lecter walked down stairs to his ‘office’, he saw a flash, instant panic washed over him. Had he left the furnace on and embers got too hot? Certainly not. Maybe his records were on fire? No, it's a stone room… Or the equipment? How could a pair of scissors catch fire? He rushed into the room to find a strange, curly haired man laying on the floor? After being too careful, now was not a time to panic over such stupid things. 

“So they dropped another body off…?” He questioned to no one, pushing Will over with his foot so he could see the stranger’s face. Why was he dressed like a lumberjack…? And nevertheless, he was alive. Why was he in his place of work with a faint blush across his cheeks. 

“You stupid drunks... “ He mumbled to the more lighter man as he grabbed him and got him back on his feet. “This is my area. Not some bar…” He continued to mumble, tossing Will carelessly on to one of the tables. Then walked out of the room, grabbing his apron, he had a complaint to take up with the corners who bring the body down. 

Will shivered as he came to, the room was freezing, except for a faint gust of heat, he could see glowing embers in the furnace in front of him. Fear shot through his body all at once. He felt like he was in danger, well, he was. What the hell, jack? Why did you shove me? He thought, getting to his feet. A bit unsteady at first, but then regained his balance and began to take in the scenery. 

Old scissors, forceps, a scalpel, more metal tables, a white sheet, make up… was he in a mourge? He turned to see the wall of body sized drawers on the wall and nodded, confirming to himself. Okay, funny prank… but what was so off about everything…? It all looked so odd and out of place… He found the stone set of stairs and began walking up, one careful step at a time, then looked out the door. Where am I? Will thought, stepping out into the family room of the funeral home.

“I don’t care who did it, just keep drunks out of my department.” He heard a deep voice assert, making sure his demand was clear and it certainly did not sound like Jack. He watched a younger man, about in his early 20s walk through another door, he was cute, but why was he a greaser wannabe? Hannibal looked up at Will, his facial expression grew in annoyance as he looked him over. 

“Get out of here you drunk.” The accented man scolded… how did he get in Europe so quickly? 

“I think you’re mistaken” Will croaked, clearing his throat so his voice didn’t sound so thin and weak to the new man.

“No. Your a drunk. Get out.”

“No. I’m not drunk… what year is it?”

“Are you stupid…? 1963…” he mumbled, looking the strange boy- man, over.

“No. It’s not. Where am I?” 

“Paris, France…” 

Will nodded his head no and rushed through the door, leaving the young Hannibal to sigh, shrugging his shoulders, making his assumptions right; he was a drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will was panicking, the world was stuck in the 60s, it was like everyone and thing took a step backwards. He sighed, leaning into an alley to catch his breath and access his situation.

He was in Europe… Paris, France to be more specific, in the 1960s. What was going on here and why would the “time portal” he had just went through end up in a morgue? He sat there, listening to the people talking and passing by, then thought back to the kid he had just encountered. Maybe he knew something…? 

Nodding his head he got up, going back to the funeral home to simply talk to the oddly attractive boy. He remembered Alana’s counselling and composed himself, calming down and noting down his questions to ask, also attempting to understand his own theories and thoughts. 

He pulled open the door and walked back down to his office, opening the basement door. The brunette was going over records and cleaning up the various stations in the room. He looked up. 

“I thought I told you to leave.” He started in, his question sounding more of a threat before he was about to fight him back out. 

“I’m not drunk, please” Will started, then took a deep breath, composing himself. The boy sighed and leaned on the table, his hip popped out slightly, awaiting the question. 

“I need to know what happened- from your point of view.” Will looked up thoughtfully, waiting on his answer to plug in more facts for his theories. 

“I went out to get coffee, I saw a flash, assuming it was the furnace, which seems silly because how could I forget to do something in an orderly routine?” He was lost in his thoughts as he recalled how he had walked in, dimples appeared in Will’s cheeks, finding it funny, more so attractive, at how organized and routine he was, Hannibal looked at him, a scold forming in his face, Will regained his serious face, looking up but not at for him to continue the explanation. 

“Anyways, I don’t know how you got here, I just know you were face down and in my work area.” He mumbled. His voice was low, but Will followed every world of it, but struggled to comprehend, how could it be that way? 

“Okay-” 

“You look confused… did I word something wrong for you…?” He asked, looking over Will’s expression, reading him like an open book. 

“No, I just don't understand how the year and this little town is in the 60s” He hesitated at first, looking up at him. 

Hannibal sighed, grabbing the paper off of his desk in his little office. “It’s in French, but look at the numbers.” 

As he would have it, he was right… Of course he is, his few first impressions, Will was pretty sure his whole facade was a cocky, narcissistic person. And what little would he suspect from the seeming perfectionist.

“I’m Hannibal…” he held his hand out. “Lecter. Maybe you just need someone to help you…” he mumbled, thinking that the older person in front of him hit his head in order of a concussion.

Then an idea struck him; how could he get the concussion to go away? Maybe he could dissect him, figuring out what mental illness what unexplored, taste his blue eyes. He smiled, the narcissism began to fade as will visibly relaxed to his words. He took his hand, shaking it politely.

“Will Graham… and thank you.” 

“Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After arriving at his aunt’s house, he observed Will. His blue eyes kept following the architecture of the house as it if were in flashing neon, the stone floors under them kept time with their footsteps. 

“Where do you plan on going?” 

“I planned on staying with you if I’m being honest…” Will trailed, still watching the walls that appeared to have the sunset dancing on them. “Is that okay?” 

And just like that, the spark of creation was lit again, why of course you can, Hannibal thought, walking Will to his room, then paused. 

“If you’re willing to go back to America…” 

Will’s eyes widened. Of course he wanted to go home, why wouldn’t he? 

“Why are we going home- to the US?” 

Hannibal smiled, his plan began to fall into place now. 

“I got an offer to become a psychologist in Baltimore, Maryland.” He calmly hummed, packing clothes. “Today was my last day in the funeral service.” He lied. Will nodded, sitting on the bed and watching him.

“Yes, I will follow you to America. I just want to go home.” Oh, and to the fatherland you will, Willim, he chuckled to himself. 

Will nodded, laying on the bed, “When do we leave?” he asked, giving Hannibal a sleepy smile. His heart grew warm at the sight of that. 

“Tomorrow, get some rest please.” And like that, the pup drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Will smiled, stepping off the plane, Hannibal got their luggage and they were off. Getting to his little cabin in the woods was a little bit of a road trip, but worth it. Will smiled a little, he wasn’t that far from home now. Hannibal sighed contently as he opened the door and walked on into the house. Will followed him.

“So what will you be doing now?” 

“Counselling mostly, a lot of people are going through a rough patch it seems.” He trailed, walking into the kitchen, that was stocking with fresh groceries.

Will smirked a little at the statement, yeah, it seems we all are, he thought. He was comfortable with this man, it was unexplainable, but somehow it made sense. His whole nature was relaxed, controlled, despite the narcissistic ego he had in comparison. 

“I think I’ll leave for Virginia tomorrow.” Will leaned in the doorway, watching him pick up a knife, he felt unnerved at that, but didn’t question it.

“Where abouts in Virginia?” Hannibal’s tone was calm, low as usual as he easily sliced through the tomato he had in a basket by the sink.

“Wolfpack”   
“You can stay the night, it’s getting late and I already measured and estimated the time for a two person meal.” He mumbled, his tone becoming a bit more off putting. Will agreed, sitting down to watch him. 

“I’ll take you tomorrow if you want me to…” 

“Sure… if you don’t mind.” will was becoming more than comfortable with him, watching his hands as he continued to cook their dinner. 

After they ate Hannibal laid down with him, watching the way his chest would rise and fall, the way his stomach was pudged, full of food…The lines and curves of his body was making him hunger for something other than food. Will looked up at the feeling of being prey stalked by a hunter. 

“What are you thinking about?” Hannibal asked, pushing the curls out of Will’s blue eyes.

“Nothing really, just ready to go home…” Will answered, succumbing to his touch, closing those bright eyes the younger was so in love with.

“What’s at home?” 

“My dogs…” He answered emptily, almost realizing that nothing can compare to how he felt right now, not even the dogs he was missing so much. 

“But if you’re in the past, where does that leave you?” 

“I’m not sure-”

“Stay with me…” 

Will looked up at him, his eyes were wide, stay with him? I barely know him… he realized the position he was in, but nodded in agreement to how he was being offered to stay in this state of comfort. 

“I will” 

“You promise?” 

“Yes” before the words could leave his mouth, Hannibal's warm lips crashed into his, then slowed down to continue kissing the pup he had been so fascinated with figuring out what his problem was. 

Will let out a quiet and subtle moan, kissing him back slowly. He relaxed as Hannibal shifted on top of him, undoing the night shirt Will had been in.

“Wait…” Will paused, his face and now collar bones were blushing. “Why me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming soon ;) - draama_queen01


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

My husband ruined the whole thing, everybody go home.


End file.
